Harry Potter's Trials and Tribulation
by Brandi Potter
Summary: This is now 6th year Harry is still torn up over Sirius, Will he Be able to over come this For the one who really needs him, One mistake was all it took, Now His life has changed forever
1. one wild Night

**Disclaimer: Well I dont Own Harry Potter, I wish I did Especially Dan Radcliffe. But I do own the Character Kat in this story. Just to let you know at least one of those things was brillantly thought up. The story rating NC-17, Just to let you all know. IT IS GRAPHIC. first Chapter only though ehh for now.**

****

**The summer at the dursleys were going as slowly as harrys mind. He was getting so tired of Duddley constantly picking on him, though he was afraid harry was going to give him another ton tongue toffee. Harry couldnt wait to get back among all his friends and back to school. He was so tired of uncle vernon's antics and aunt petunia bossing him around constantly, But most of the summer he was thinking about sirius and how he could have possibly prevented his death. If he would have actually took the alchemly classes seriously.  
  
He recieved very few letters because everyone seemed to be busy during these holidays and usually sirius wrote him but not today, not lately, not anymore. He closed his eye's as he felt a warm tear penetrate from his eye, he was crying it wasn't the only time. Harry moved and wiped the tear away with his shirt sleeve, he was so afraid of what dudley would say had he actually came upstairs and seen him crying. Very unfortunate that this perticular boy could not just leave him alone for a moment of peace and quiet.  
  
Yet there was a soft knock at his door, who could this be, he sniffled unknowingly that the person who was outside his door could hear the soft distant sound of his heart breaking, for he had lost the only person who would ever be parent material to him. "Come in" he said weakly, for this day in time it would be a day closer to his return to his beloved hogwarts, but this wouldn't be the same without Sirius, and his constant warnings of certain going-ons. The door opened and a very timidly a head poked around it, "Harry can I... " she stopped seeing the redness of his eyes. "Aww baby, you were thinking about Sirius again weren't you?" She said in a calming motherly tone.  
  
Kat was the only one Harry would ever show the emotion of crying to, she would not judge him on his occasional feminine side. She smiled softly at him, "come here." She said closing the door gently and walked over to him, He hugged her and sniffled once more. The pain he had from losing Sirius was far beyond anything that he could really face alone. She kissed his forehead gently, "Im here for you and always will be." She smiled.  
  
Its been years they'd have been together Kat knowing Harry inside out backwards and forwards always knew the exact things to say when he needed them the most. Harry looked up in to her crystal blue eyes, sniffled again but this time smiled.  
  
"I've missed you greatly Kat." he said taking a small deep breath to try to get the emotions to stop just for even a few minutes. He ran his hand gently through her locks of dark mahagonay colored hair.  
  
She smiled and him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pulling away, only to say "I've missed you too." she looked at him sincerely, as he led her over to his bed in his room at private drive. Being ever so quiet so his evil aunt and uncle wouldn't hear. He pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. "You don't know the countless amount of times I wanted to come to Paris to find you, the summer was just taking what seemed like an eternity not having you near me." he kissed her neckline gingerly, planting strong but firm kisses as he went.  
  
"We'll it wasn't any fun with out you either." she said moaning slightly in to his kisses, she could feel her leg tingle with the sensations that drew from within his touch.  
  
She shivered and returned his gratitude twenty times in full. Her breathing quickened and she felt herself becoming arroused greatly. "Oh harry" she moaned feeling that she was falling, and falling fast. The room around her swirled and it was only them there was no walls, no beginnings and no endings.  
  
She looked in to his heavenly green eyes, feeling the fulfillment she was recieving from just a glance. His eyes studying hers, as though she was a masterpiece, that one nobody could touch, but him. The Excitement over whelmed him, for he gasped quietly feeling himself growing with desire just to touch her more. He reached for the bottom of her shirt, and she put her hands up, so he had a better way of taking this off of her.  
He casually threw this to the floor, not taking his eyes off of her, he was burning with the satisfaction of her being so close to him, her touching him. She was the cure that he needed to bring himself back to earth. She moved her hands around his neck and then up the back of his neck through his hair, he was ever so used to the tingling sensation it brought to him, the yearning only growing more rapidly second by second.  
His breaths quickened at a steady pace as he moved his hand down to the skirt she was wearing, his hands traveling up her tighs and then back down slowly. She shivered and her body tensed up, this would be the first time, they would make love. She nervously reached down for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head throwing this diligently to the floor along side her own piece of clothing.  
  
Her hands running slowly down his chest, she came into kiss him only to find her self falling foreward onto him. She went foreward kissing him gently at first and then more rapidly tongues galivanting through each others mouth as though it was a dance. she felt his hands run along her sides and behind her back to her bra clasp, the clasps gave way and it fell with grace as he threw it to the floor.  
  
He smiled at her, his dreams and fantasy's were all going to come true in just a matter of moments. He ran his hands up her stomach and to her breasts cupping them gently, He gasped again only to feel himself growing beneath her. He was overcome with her presence, and couldn't stand it anymore. He tore the skirt from her body leaving her with a look of panic. "Sorry, this anticipation is just killing me." He said now staring at the next obsticle in his way, her panties.  
  
He was now looking at a whole new view of her one that had been hiden from him for the past 3 years of dating her. He smirked sexily at her and thought, _"why does their have to be so many layers, why can't there just be two."_ he concentrated on her body, the belveolant curves. Taking his hand slowly up her sides and around her front then making the same trail back and down. He was growing yet again, him about reaching his full state of erectness. "I..." he stopped instantly looking at her, what was he to say at a time like this?  
  
Kat feeling the awkwardness working her hands down to his pants to the belt that held them in place, shaking from paranoia, nervous that something was going to go wrong. She smiled at him hiding her fears and slowly undoing his belt and working on his button of his pants. She watched him for signs of discomfort, for the signs of him changing his mind, but she saw nothing. She shrugged undoing the zipper and easing the pants off his body.  
  
He smiled he was so close to finally taking their relationship to the next level, maturing their relationship fully. A sudden sense of relaxation drifted over his body, a feeling he had not felt at all since sirius died. Why was he thinking about sirius at a time like this, he started to wonder himself as he felt her hand move to the elastic of his boxers and with out further notice, they to become part of the mess on his floor.  
  
He looked down at himself, turning slightly red in his cheeks. What if she changed her mind about him, what if other complications were to arrise and things went horribly wrong. But to him nothing mattered, if it happened it happened. There was just no way in stopping it. He looked at her, she was biting her lip the sign of nervousness for her, he couldn't believe it was coming down to the the final layer of clothing, the final obsticle in his course he was going to finish, and he was to come in first place.  
  
This excited him more then anything reaching for the elastic and slowly sliding her thong off of her. He looked up at her seeing for any retortion or mind changing, none came from her. In a way he was happy she wasnt changing her mind, but in another way the thoughts flooding into his head, what if she isnt ready? what if something goes wrong? These questions were flooding endlessly and he knew in the back of his mind when he had a feeling something wasnt going to go right, he was absolutely positive, never had his predicition failed to lead him to another dissappointment in his life.**

**He slowly tossed the thong to the floor, and continued on to his path of discovering another few inches of Kat. His fingers traveling down her stomach, to the middle of her tighs the warm moist spot inbetween. Slowly spreading the opening apart and sticking two fingers in slowly taking them in and out. She bit her lip trying to not let the moan of pleasure escape her. Her contentment showed on her face, and he could see she was enjoying this very much.  
  
He smiled and pushed in harder, moving his thumb to began the work on her clitirious, she again gasped. Hearing her being pleased turned him on even more, but he stopped and looked at her with the ok to continue on to plan two. She smiled at him and moved to lay looking up at him laying on her back on his bed. He now found himself biting his lip looking at her. _"I dont want to hurt her."_ He thought positioning himself over top of her, _"Slow harry slow"_ he said again to himself.  
  
Kat looked at him with a smile, and gasped and he slowly eased himself into her, the slight trickle of blood fell to the sheets, she clung to his arm for a second getting used to the pain. She slowly started to breath normal and but still heavily for she was still in pain. Harry was also looking at her with concern contouring through his face, did he hurt her, god he would give anything not to ever hurt her. She for one was his soul mate, and they were destined to be together, as trawlaney had told them only months before.  
  
Kat smiled at him, as he started to get into the whole motion and quickened his pace at a gradual speed. She was moaning harder by the second and after every other thrust or so. He was constantly looking back at the door to make sure no one was to walk in on them, that was his worst fear the only place hed ever known being taken from him and him thrown out unto the streets, though he had places to go.**

******The Weasley's for one though the house which looked big was tiny and cramped with 7 kids. Kat had been living with them ever since 2nd year, had come regularly to the muggle world to visit Harry. Ever since first year she lived with her mother's cousins parent's, but she hated it every second of it. She was a witch and she belonged in the wizarding world. Harry lost in his thoughts came back to focus on kat, and how beautiful she was. He had never seen such beauty, more inside then out.  
  
Kat smiled pulling him to her kissing him with much force and passion. Harry going weak with the feelings rushing through his body, was he going to last,he had to give them both a memorable first time, he fought himself for mearly minutes._ "Come on Potter dont let it go now."_ He said to himself panting with his heavy breathing. Kat's moans flooding his ear's bringing all his fantasys into reality. He loved her so much. He smiled "I love you Katarina."  
  
She was panting hard and moaning, "I love you too Harry." she said in a quick breathe and then she saw him fall beside her. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. She laid there for a second her head swimming with what just happened. She felt him kiss her neck and she turned to look at him. **


	2. at the weasleys

The Moment finally came when Harry now being at the Weasleys for the last week of summer. He came down early that morning for breakfast only to be greated by Mrs.Weasley "good morning Harry dear." Harry looked around there was no one In the kitchen at all, well only crookshanks and hedwig sitting on her cage. He smiled the fresh country air wafting through the windows. He was where he belonged back in the wizarding world and it felt so great for him to be there.  
  
Kat opened the door and came in from outside "Morning Hun." she said with a grin, she seen him go to open his mouth "ahh everyone is outside, for breakfast." It was just to gorgeous not to eat outside in the last few warm days of summer. Kat smirked knowing what harry was thinking about. "well if you will help me bring the dishes to the table Harry." She had brought him back to reality. (megan got new)  
  
Ron came in the door after Kat bumping her out of the way... "Move Fatty!!" he said with a grin. "Ronniekins thats no way to talk to a girl.. No wonder you never had a girlfriend." Kat said with a evil smirk. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione with a I cant believe this type grin. Hermione shrugged and continued setting up the table for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, they all went for a rousing game of quidditch. Ron complained because of the fact he was getting stomach cramps from playing to quickly after he was done with his meal. Kat rolled her eyes "shut up ron you complain about everything." He looked at her almost being blinded by the blistering sun, he shaded his hand over his face and looked at her between squints.  
  
For some reason she looked different today and he was starting to suspect elsewise, thinking to himself every couple minutes. "should I ask her if there is something new, or wait till she tells me." he shook his head and continued playing his game. Kat looked at Harry, she could feel something not being right but how would she find out, without getting passed Mr and Mrs Weasley. She sighed and looked over at a clump of tree's dearing herself to take a break, but then wouldn't someone think there was something wrong. She felt her stomach tense up It had been two weeks since everything happened with Harry.  
  
But from what seemed like eternity she was sick constantly, and right now sitting in the position she was sitting, she could feel her stomach tightening. She took a deep breath and put her head down on her broom. What was wrong with her? why is the world spinning even though she was sitting in just one place? These Questions and more flooding her head unendlessly. Harry was zooming around looking for the snitch and noticed Kat. He flew over to her "are you ok?" he said patting her back sincerely.  
  
Kat pushed Him away not meaning to be mean, but she was dizzy and he was not helping one bit. He felt the awkwardness and backed off, he didn't know why she was acting like this, this was not the Kat he knew and loved. She flew back down to the ground, ran into the house and sat on the couch holding her head. He had watched her for a few and stopped to think what could be wrong with her.  
  
He shook his head, maybe he was worried about nothing, but maybe this was the one complication he knew was going to result from it. He sighed and was smacked in the head with a quaffle, Hermione giggled girlishly, "you better start paying attention it could have been worse." Harry smiled an irritated smile, maybe quidditch wasn't something he needed to be doing at this time and place. "Sorry guys I'm going to go inside, I don't think Im really in the mood for playing right now." he said flying down to the ground and walking back over to the house and leaning his firebolt against the house.  
  
He opened the door and walked inside smiling at Mrs. Weasley, she smiled back at him. "your done dear, is something wrong?" Harry shook his head "no I'm just tired still." He lied, but why did he lie? Was he soon to find out? He walked into the living room area and looked at Kat laying on the couch with her arms over her face. Harry cleared his throat hoping for just one little second of her attention. But she didnt look at him, could she be asleep or just ignoring him, he urged himself to find out. But then confining himself to his corner, he sat down watching her hoping she would talk to him at least say something to ease his nerves.  
  
He sighed all this awkwardness between Kat and himself was really starting to eat at him. Was there something she wasn't telling him? He needed to know right now, it was going to drive him crazy. Then sirius came back to mind, What would sirius say about this? If only he could write him and ask what was wrong. Maybe he would have had at least a clue. But now that was not an option sirius was gone and it was all his fault. "why was I so stupid." Harry said angrily punching the couch. (megan got)  
  
Kat uncovered her eye's "who or what are you talking about?" she muttered, she being half asleep already. "Just never mind." he said in annoyance he didnt want to make her tell him till she was ready, but in a away he was ready to find anyway he could to get it out of her. She sighed and looked away from him, why was he looking at her it was really starting to creep her out. "ugh Harry, can you stop staring at me, you make me think I'm going to go rob a bank or something."  
  
Kat got up off the couch and headed up to the room that she shared with Ginny. Yes, she shared a room not only was this house cramped it was way beyond the living capacity. There are let me count 3 olders, a set of twins, and 2 youngers, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Kat. But in the summer Harry and Hermione came to stay with them as well. Kat held her head, was it just her or did it seem like the stairs were growing further and further away as she walked up them.  
  
She looked back at the floor, something was really wrong and she had no idea what it was. Only that she felt she was being catipulted in 5 different directions. She grabbed for the railing of the stairs and slowly lowered herself down onto them. Dare she call Mrs Weasley. Why worry her with what might just be a petty migrane. She closed her eyes, she just couldn't take this anymore she wanted to scream, but it would only draw attention to herself.  
  
She felt sick, but didn't dare herself to move, she couldnt move, the stairs would just get longer. Harry decided maybe he should talk to Kat, but that decision came and went, staying where he was still thinking about sirius's death. 


	3. Flash Back

Kat was sitting on the stairs, she closed her eye's for mearly seconds, and the past came back to her. It looked as though it was almost yesterday the day she first met Harry, It was in muggle kindergarten and she was just a tike. She walked over to harry and grabbed the glasses off his face. "Hey I like your glasses." she said putting them on her own face. Harry looked at her, trying to find her, because he just couldnt see with out them. "yea Mine though." he had said taking them back from her. "do you have a mommy and daddy?" he asked feeling a little happy that he now had his first friend of his life.  
  
Kat looked back at him shaking her head "Nope, do you?" she said with a look meaning this really didn't phase her any. He also shook his head "nope me neither." From that day forward the both of them were inseperable from each other.  
  
Harry was still in the living room thinking about Sirius, why did he have to die this was all pointless Sirius never did anything wrong. His mind wandered Aimlessly for a while when it had come to rest on his 3rd dementor attack in 4th year, it was over the summer, kat had come from the Weasleys to see Harry, this would happen to be the second year of them dating.  
  
It was the Summer of the Match between Ireland and Bulgaria, Kat had come for the morning, and had woken him up rather early. she wore a bright smile, she was there for the day. The Day progressing faster but falling directly on the Dementor attack of the night. This he would never forget. The Memory Progressing fuller into that moment.  
  
"shhh Kat, you hear that sound that's not good, you know what that is?" he said holding her close to him. Suddenly the alley way became darker." Harry now feeling the chills that he felt that very day. Harry's wand being flung in the opposite direction as he was pulled out of Kat's grip by the dementor. She looked on the ground feeling for it, he was going to be completely helpless without it. She screamed out the patronus charm, hoping in the back of her mind the ministry would understand that they were after them once again.  
  
"HARRY" she screamed seeing him thrown to the ground momentarily after she got ahold of his wand shouting lumos instantly. She grabbed her own wand out of her pocket and saying the patronus charm instantly concentrating on the lifeless body of Harry laying there on the ground. She watching her Patronus a tiger the color of unicorns blood shooting out of a silver flame from the end and attacking the dementor till it left him.  
  
Kat asleep in his chair the moment he woke up from his unconcious state of mind. He looked over at her, the most beautiful girl had saved his life tonight and he owed her dearly for that. Harry came out of his dream state and looked around, what would have happened had he been kissed by those dementors, would he be with his parents? What if the best thing would have been for him to be kissed by that dementor him not being alive would have saved sirius his life.  
  
Ron came in from the quidditch game they were playing, he walked in looking at Harry but was quiet for mearly a minute or so before asking him the reason why he stopped playing the game. "hey why did you come inside? is Kat alrig.... Harry your face is really white are you sure your not sick?" Ron continued questioning him. "YES RON I'M FINE" Harry said annoyed at the instance that ron would not just shut up. Ron's eye's widened at Harry. "Well Friends do get concerned you know." Ron snapped instantly, he didn't mean to. But at the moment Harry just wasn't being himself.  
  
Kat still in her spot on the stairs opened her eyes to hermione staring back at her. She jumped "Mione you scared me how long have you be sitting there for?" Hermione smiled at her. "For a couple minutes, but I was wondering are you feeling ok because you haven't been with it at all today?" She questioned her as well. "Hey yea I'm fine, Im just going to go take a nap, I'm pretty tired." she said lying. She didn't feel like explaining the whole stairs and their weird way of growing when she tried walking up them. Hermione nodded "If you need anything just call ok." She got up and walked back into the living area with Ron and Harry. 


End file.
